


and nothing but the truth

by annperkinsface



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annperkinsface/pseuds/annperkinsface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," said Daniel, words muffled into her skin. "That was really good, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and nothing but the truth

"So," said Daniel, words muffled into her skin. "That was really good, right?" He kissed her hipbone, feeling joy fizzle through him that he _could_ , and didn't register the split pause as Betty pet his hair.

"Uh-huh," said Betty. He waited, patiently, for her to expound at length, but the silence stretched on.

He lifted his head, already missing the curve of her hip. "Betty?"

"Yeah, no, Daniel, it was really, um..." She blinked rapidly and Daniel's stomach clenched in horror. He knew those blinks. Those were Betty's 'I'm-fumbling-for-something-that-will-spare-your-feelings' blinks. She smiled wide and he could see the falseness of it from a mile away. "Really great."

He was in shocked disbelief. "Did you just um? _"_

"I didn't um!"

"You did! I heard you!"

"Daniel—"

"You don't um during sex, Betty!"

"Well, we're not doing anything right now," said Betty, fondly exasperated.

"That's not—" Daniel dragged air into his lungs and forced himself to sound like a calm, rational person. Judging by the mounting hysteria in his voice he had not succeeded. "Okay, you um'd, that's—kind of a huge blow to my ego, actually, but this isn't about me, it's about you, and how I'm bad at something I thought I was really, really good at."

"You weren't _bad_ —"

"I just didn't rock your world."

She let out a shocked laugh. "Daniel."

He loved his name in her voice; the panic eased and all he could feel in his chest was Betty. "It's fine." He wriggled down, grinning from between her knees. "I could do this all day if I have to."

"Not _all_ day," said Betty. "We have jobs, you know."

"You're my boss, Betty," Daniel pointed out, "and as your assistant it's my job to fulfill your every need or...something." Like most things, it sounded suaver in his head versus leaving his mouth.

Betty's grin made him count it as a win; well, that, and her hooking a leg over his shoulder. "I'm 99% certain cunnilingus isn't in your actual job description."

"Well, that's an oversight on your part then."

 


End file.
